


Eyes for London

by Builder



Series: Creedless Assassins [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Gen, Humor, London, Mission Fic, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26408167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Builder/pseuds/Builder
Summary: At first Nat’s happy when when they boarded the jet set to ferry them to London.  She won’t have to spend half the ride teaching Clint to say hello in the local language.  She’s so overconfident, in fact, that she leaves the mission briefing paperwork to peruse in-flight.“Undercover,” she reads aloud, trailing her finger under the text, “Posing as local businesspeople living in an apartment near Chelsea.”“Ok.”  Clint nods gamely.  “We can do that.”Nat looks at him out of the corner of her eye.  “How’s your accent?”
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Creedless Assassins [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1096227
Kudos: 10





	Eyes for London

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @builder051

At first Nat’s happy when when they boarded the jet set to ferry them to London. She won’t have to spend half the ride teaching Clint to say hello in the local language. She’s so overconfident, in fact, that she leaves the mission briefing paperwork to peruse in-flight.

“Undercover,” she reads aloud, trailing her finger under the text, “Posing as local businesspeople living in an apartment near Chelsea.”

“Ok.” Clint nods gamely. “We can do that.”

Nat looks at him out of the corner of her eye. “How’s your accent?”

“‘Allo, mate!” Clint says cheerfully, clasping his hands in front of his chest.

Nat sighs, rolling her eyes and shaking her head. “Try crocodile dundee.”

Clint’s face falls. Then his brows knit as he prepares to try again.

Nat holds back a laugh. At least they have a few hours to work before they’re thrown headlong into the busy streets, hunting down their target.

When the jet lands, Clint still sounds more Australian than English, but Nat’s managed to talk him out of most of the American rookie mistakes. They’ve decided he’s an immigrant, if anyone asks. Relatively new to the UK, to which he’s moved in order to chase Nat, the girlfriend he’s met online. In this day and age, it’s plausible enough. And they don’t plan to get to know anyone well enough to warrant and ask to begin with.

As they step out into the bright sunlight on one of the more obscure runways of Heathrow, Nat immediately delves into strategy talk. “The face of the house of parliament is under construction. Covered in scaffolding. That’s our best chance of gaining entry unnoticed.”

Clint, however, seems distracted. He points toward something in the distance. “What’s that?”

“Huh?” Nat squints. 

“Is that a ferris wheel?”

“You’ve seriously never heard of the London eye?”

Clint pulls his phone from the back pocket of his jeans and flips it to the camera. “The kids will be so jealous...”

“Wait, you don’t want to ride it, do you?” Nat looks at him, mildly appalled. “We’re supposed to be local.”

“Who says locals don’t ride it?”

“It’s a tourist attraction,” Nat says.”

“Ever heard of date night? I bet it’s romantic after dark.”

“Watching you turn green in a tiny car hundreds of feet above the ground is not romantic in the slightest.” Nat grabs Clint’s phone from his hand and shoves it into her pocket instead. “Come on.”

They take the underground to Chelsea to visit their apartment, which is already appointed with furniture and clothing. Nat suggests changing into business attire. As she buttons up her crisp white blouse, Clint ogles the collection of Blues jerseys in his side of the closet. 

“Can we take them home?” he asks, greed sparkling in his eyes. “Cooper would grow into them, and I could--”

“You’re an idiot.” Nat pulls down a tailored grey blazer and puts it on. “Order some online when we get home.”

Once they’re properly dapper and carrying briefcases full of mission gear, they take the underground back to central London. Nat has to grip Clint’s hand to keep him walking at a clip instead of a tourist’s meandering pace, and she’s glad she still has his phone stored in her skirt pocket. Otherwise he’d probably be shooting photos of everything they pass, or worse yet, a video. 

“Can we go talk to the guards?” he whispers in Nat’s ear as they pass Buckingham palace. “I just want to see--”

“No!” Nat glares at him. “They don’t speak. You know that.”

“You’re a spoilsport, you know that?”

“And you’re putting our cover in jeopardy,” Nat snaps. “Come back next year with the family and take a real vacation.”

“I will. And don’t think we’re not bringing you, Auntie Nat.”

“Shut up, will you?” Nat says loudly, putting her accent back into high gear. “I have a report to present in twenty minutes, and you’re holding me up!”

“Fine,” Clint acquiesces. “Will you give me back my mobile?”

“No.” Nat doesn’t trust him not to go on a photo-taking spree. “I need the SD card, remember?”

“No, you don’t,” Clint grumbles.

“Come on.” Nat reaches for his hand and falls into the code they use for hunting down the target. “Let’s find the boss before he’s angry with me for being late.”

“Fine.”

They head toward the house of parliament, where their target should be working in a private office. Just outside the scaffolded entrance, Nat stops and throws an arm out in front of Clint’s chest. 

“Once we do this, we’ll have to scram,” she says. “No hanging around.”

“I know,” Clint sighs. 

“We’re going to raise quite the alarm. We can’t be seen anywhere near here.”

“I _know_.” 

“You promise to leave without a fuss?”

“Yeah,” Clint says. “I know the rules.”

Nat nods curtly. “Good.”

As they squeeze their way between the scaffolds on the first floor of the building, Clint says quietly, “You know, I really do want to come back. Maybe next summer?”

“Ok.” Nat nods. 

“And you’ll come with?”

Nat pauses, but keeps walking. Then she looks over her shoulder at him. “Ok,” she says. “Ok. Sure.” 


End file.
